Klaroline Drabbles
by ShakespearianNerd
Summary: This is where I plan to place all of my klaroline drabbles, which were previously posted on tumblr. Some of these are requests, others just strange things that came to my mind.
1. Collection

_Originally__ Published: July 9th, 2014_

**Collection**

**Just a story that was plaguing my mind whilst I was trying to do other more productive things.**

An invitation covered with lacy black print arrives at the door of a manor in New Orleans. A piece of paper containing sorrow and regret. An announcement that best goes unheard—a death. The demise of the only woman who ever held the heart of Niklaus Mikaelson.

It takes Klaus hours to understand the words. There would be no more years or centuries for Caroline Forbes. First came the grief, then the rage, but even at his darkest Klaus couldn't bring himself to collect any hearts or steal any lives. In the back of his mind was a chipper blonde scolding him for not having better self-control.

He knew she wouldn't blame him for her death, even if it was his fault. It was he who promised to leave and never come back. It was he who let her stay in a town with a death per capita that rivaled even New Orleans. And now she was gone.

Caroline lived, and died, the way she wanted to. Surrounded by those she loved, Caroline was never alone, yet she was in a state of perpetual lonesomeness. That was why she had started calling Klaus.

At first the hybrid thought he was dreaming, but even his artistic mind could never replicate her tinkling laughter, her sarcastic tone, or her daring wit so perfectly.

She'd call late at night, when everyone else had gone to sleep, or sometimes early in the morning before the birds even had a chance to start their daily song.

They could talk for hours. Caroline would tell him about her dreams—about trying to find new hopes.

_"Being a vampire means I have to change my perspective, right? I mean after all I have an eternity, might as well make the most of it."_

There would be no eternity for Caroline Forbes.

Klaus could remember every word she'd ever told him. Even when her words were heavy with sleep, he held them close to his heart. In the past year he'd seen more of Caroline Forbes than he had dared even hope he would discover.

Caroline loved sunrises, and summer. She hated people that spat their gum on the sidewalk, saying that _"they only spent a quarter on it, but I spent a couple hundred dollars on my heals!"_ She never stopped dreaming, she leapt from one hope to the next and tried to stay true to the woman her parents raised her to be, even if it went against her vampire nature.

As Klaus prepared for her funeral, suddenly his usual black wardrobe didn't have the same appeal. Though he believed Caroline looked stunning in any color, she deserved the lovely pastels of the world; the dark dreary grays and blacks would never fit her bubbly personality.

The service was long, and the weather reflected the mood of the town as they came to bury the former Ms. Mystic Falls. The sky mourned the world's loss, shedding its tears and protecting the people in a blanket of gray clouds.

The pastor talked for a little too long, and Elizabeth Forbes eulogy was far too short.

Later Klaus would ask the sheriff why she'd notified him, and she would reply "I think Caroline would have wanted you here."

Walking around Mystic Falls, Klaus felt a new kind of hatred for the small town. The same town that stood on the ground where his father once beat him, his siblings once left him, and now where the girl he loved had been killed.

Seeing the Bennett witch had been the hardest part. If Klaus hadn't truly loved Caroline he would have ripped the witch's heart out in an instant—how did she deserve to live when Caroline was buried in a grave covered with cheap flowers and false sentiments?

A life for a life—that was the balance, and Caroline had made her choice. Bonnie was more important in her eyes. One day, after she made her decision the blonde had been drunk from drowning her own sorrows, so she'd called Klaus—if only he'd known the meaning behind her words.

"Maybe seventeen years was enough. I'm living on borrowed time anyway." She'd mumbled into her phone around two in the morning merely a week before she died.

"Perhaps, but you're here. There's a whole world out there Caroline, don't deprive yourselves of living just because this is not the kind of life you would have asked for."

"I know you're right Klaus, but I hurt people. I cause destruction and death, maybe it would be better for everyone if I did sometime positive with my life."

_Do something positive with her life._ If he had known she'd meant giving it up for one of her friends, Klaus never would have encouraged her. She was the only thing that kept him grounded and now with her gone, for the first time, he was truly empty.

The pain of Mikael's lashes, his mother's rejection, the hunter's curse, none of it compared to the ache that he felt due to the loss of Caroline Forbes. Klaus was forever changed by her death, and it disgusted him how quickly his love's home town moved on.

The children still laughed, the cars still drove recklessly over Wickery Bridge, and the town business still sold simple items at inflated costs. Within a few days it was like Caroline Forbes had never existed. Her friends picked up the pieces of their lives and continued on, even Caroline's mother returned to work. There was not a single person who could share Klaus's grief, and the only one he wanted to talk to was dead.

That was when he begun to plot. Perhaps it was illogical, but if it worked for the Bennett witch, it had to work for his Caroline.

Going through town it was not long before Klaus made it to the cemetery. Reaching Caroline's grave, he smiled and brushed away the flowers that were blocking her tombstone.

"Hello, love." He said, kneeling down in front of her.

In his mind's eye he could see her rolling her eyes at his dramatic antics. She would pretend like she would rather be anywhere else, but after a few glasses of champagne or a few moments of his charm she'd melt, and then Klaus would get to see a glimpse of the real Caroline Forbes. He could listen to her laughter, battle with her wit, and be in awe of her genuine beauty.

As he reminisced over the memories of his love, Klaus began to dig. Displacing all the dirt until he reached the case that held his Caroline.

He would bring her with him, as he had with his daggered siblings for all those years. He would keep her safe and protected. When he got her back she'd be ready, Caroline would know that it was he who dedicated years to reviving her—not her friends who she clung to so tightly, or even her mother whom she loved dearly. The man she thought was her worst enemy ended up being the only one willing to give up the world for her.

As Klaus lifted the casket out of the ground, he thought of what it would feel like to look inside and see the vibrant Caroline Forbes laying lifeless. Seeing her so empty when she was once full of light would be the final straw—whatever sanity he had left would surely not survive.

For now Caroline Forbes was trapped somewhere beyond his reach, call it Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, none of it matter except for the fact that she was not by his side. For now all she was was another coffin to add to his vast collection, but he would change that, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_I am going to take all of my drabbles off my tumblr page—in no particular order—and upload them here. You'll probably notice a varying quality amongst them, which is to be expected. I will try to edit them more thoroughly than I had before I originally posted them, but no promises. **Thank you for reading, I promise they won't all be this sad, actually I think most of them are fluff. **_


	2. Reunited

_Originally Published: June 14th, 2014_

**Reunited**

**The effervescent Slivka101 requested: "Mystic Falls gang holds reunion in the future and Caroline surprises everyone when she arrives hand-in-hand with Klaus. I would like to read Klaroline preparing for the reunion and then reactions of the gang. Btw this is how I imagine perfect ending of TVD." **

Caroline Forbes was a planner. Others may see organizing as a hobby or a pastime, but to Caroline it was a way of life. Everything around her had to be just so and anything that could possibly jeopardize her desired outcome would be swiftly dealt with before any problems arose.

Perhaps it was this intense need for control that kept Caroline away from Klaus for so long. After he left Mystic Falls and promised to never come back, the blonde put her life back together in the way she'd thought she'd wanted it. Life at Whitmore was inspiring and Caroline wouldn't have traded the experience she had in college for the world, but there had still been days when she would miss Klaus.

The hybrid was definitely under Caroline's skin and she couldn't seem to shake him. Yes, there were other men that she grew to care for, maybe even love, but none of them felt like forever to her. At first she tried to convince herself that the only reason he felt so eternal was because he had lived for a thousand years, but eventually even Caroline couldn't believe the lies she told herself.

It was after the town heroes had settled their last battle in Mystic Falls, making a promise to reunite in fifty years, that Caroline went to him. Just as he'd said, she ended up at his doorstep wanting him to show her the world.

Unfortunately, for the first few years the world was constricted to the limits of New Orleans, not that Caroline minded. She loved the city, and she could see pieces of Klaus in it. The lively temper of the people, the artwork, and the culture fit him so perfectly there was no wonder he had such an affinity for the city.

After a decade New Orleans was firmly under Klaus's control and he willing to take a well deserved vacation with the woman he loved. They started with the basics—Rome, Paris, Tokyo—but eventually he took her to see the beauty of Tanzania, the wonders of Mount Kilimanjaro, and the depths of the Red Sea.

Often Caroline would joke of their relationship dynamic, trying to cover her obvious discomfort due to their rather legendary age gap. It was strange to Klaus that the love of his life could be so confident and insecure at the same time. Despite what she may think about his wisdom and experience, he knew the truth. For every lesson he taught Caroline about the history of some small town located in the middle of nowhere, she taught him how to show mercy, forgive, love, and live every day like there was something even better just around the corner.

The hybrid knew that he would be forever in her debt, so when she asked to return to Mystic Falls for a reunion with her friends, he begrudgingly agreed.

When he promised to arrange her flight, Caroline would have none of it.

"I love you. The whole point of this get together is to see where our lives have gone, and I am sharing my life with you. There's no reason to pretend otherwise," she'd said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and went to go pack.

That was how they ended up where they were now, all dolled up to go to the Mystic Grill—a restaurant that Klaus was almost entirely certain violated at least half-a-dozen health code regulations.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, love," Klaus said when he noticed Caroline's white knuckles as she held onto her seat for dear life.

She shook her head, "they don't get to dictate who I am anymore." She flashed him her best Miss Mystic Falls smile and then went back to silently worrying.

In situations similar to this Caroline would normally ask herself "what's the worst thing that could happen," but in this case the worst possible outcome would end with a few wooden stakes and a couple missing hearts. Old grudges die hard and after the carnage Klaus had caused while he was in town, well it was reasonable to say that the worst-case scenario was probably the most likely.

"I just wish we weren't late," Caroline mumbled.

Klaus flashed her a knowing look, "and whose fault is that?"

Caroline met his gaze before self-consciously checking her hair again, "I never placed blame, just wished that things were different.

So maybe getting ready took a few hours, Klaus should have known better than to engage her in certain _other_ activities when they'd awoken in the hotel that morning.

Pulling into the Grill parking lot, Klaus opened Caroline's door for her and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as they headed into the building.

Caroline barely had time to look around before Elena tackled her into a hug.

"Care, I missed you so much," Elena said as she cut off the blonde's air supply.

When Damon and Bonnie died it took Elena nearly a year to get over the pain. Everyday the group consulted as many grimoires as possible, trying to reach the other side, but despite all their efforts they were unable to bring Bonnie back—she had already found peace. Kol, Damon, and Katherine on the other hand were reachable. With the help of a few witches that had been fighting to find a way to bring Kol back, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were able to pull out a few of the people who had been sentenced to the darkness.

Damon didn't come back in one piece. His mind had been torn to shreds as he was forced to relive all of the pain he'd caused his victims. It took him months to even look at Caroline again, but eventually his apologies turned to insults and everything was back to some sense of the normal that they once had.

The girls never did find Bonnie and that pain only strengthened their friendship. Eventually things settled into something different, Katherine and Kol found a place within the small Mystic Falls gang—they filled the void that was left by Bonnie—and for the most part things stayed the same, except for Matt who was killed in a car accident a couple of decades after Silas was put down for good.

There were times when Kol's mouth was not appreciated, but it surprised the group the way that he'd known Bonnie. On the other side she was the only person he could speak to, and during his time there he grew to care quite a lot about the little witch.

Seeing as the the doppelgänger was still strangling his love, Klaus cleared his throat, causing Elena to notice him for the first time.

"Oh," she said, confused but not angry or disappointed as Caroline had expected.

Damon and Stefan walked over and by the look on his face Damon must have won the lottery.

"Well look who Blondie brought with her," Damon said, smirking at Klaus.

Caroline tensed waiting for the verbal lashing that was bound to come her way.

"Looks like I win, as always, Stef. Guess you don't know your best friend as well as you thought you did."

Stefan marched off grumbling to himself about being only a few years off.

Caroline laughed. The stress of how her old friends would react was over and now she was filled only with joy. Of all the things that could have happened this was definitely the best; her old life and her new coming together in one perfect symphony—a great beginning to an entirely different story.


	3. Villagers

_Originally__ Published: May 29th, 2014_

**Villagers**

**A feisty anon requested: "wolf!klaus." Well my mysterious gray friend, I hope this satisfies your need! This drabble takes place back in Klaus's human days, and it does deviate from the story told in TVD. In this version Klaus gets to spend a few months as a wolf whilst his mother prepares the spell that would change everything.**

The pain was unlike anything Klaus had ever experienced in his life. Every lash Mikael had delivered was nothing compared to the sheer agony oh the boy's limbs being broken and contorted every which way. The only thing worse than the physical pain was the doubt that was clouding in his mind. Niklaus was not naïve, he knew exactly what was happening–tonight was a full moon and that could only mean one thing. Nikalus was a werewolf.

After spending years being the bane of Mikael's existence, Klaus finally knew why. The man he'd thought to be his father had no possibility of carrying the werewolf gene, and since Ester was a witch there was only one logical explanation: Klaus was not Mikael's son.

It was strange that one piece of information could be so life altering. Klaus was both liberated and condemned. How could he endure Mikael's beatings or his sharp words knowing the truth? After spending so many nights distraught, praying to God that his father would grow to love him, it was like a weight was lifted—he, for the first time, had hope.

As Klaus's bones continued to break he felt the pain dull and before he knew it, his body something else entirely—he was a wolf. Catching his reflection in the pond beside him, Klaus would have smirked if it had not been for his current state. The wolf starring back at him was sandy blonde and demanded obedience. He was strong. Klaus finally looked like the very thing he always thought he could be: a leader.

Howling once, since it seemed like the only thing to do, Klaus set off at a pace he never thought possible. Dodging between trees and churning the ground beneath him he pushed forward. When he smelled a human village not far off in the distance he had to use every piece of humanity left in him to not storm through and tear apart the human residents.

Killing wasn't something Klaus hoped he would ever grow to do, even though he had triggered the curse it had been the defense of family, of Henrik, and even then his intention had not been to cause great harm. As the wolf's blood thirst died down, something else urged Klaus forward. A force so strong he couldn't have fought against it if he wanted to.

As he surged forward he heard the light noise of music, a song he recognized to be lullaby, being sung by a lone woman. She stood outside what he assumed to be her family's hut, her blonde hair flowing past her shoulders and glimmering in the moonlight as she hung up the laundry.

She was beautiful and seemed so content with her life—something Klaus had never been able to say for himself. He yearned to be nearer to her, but when he took a step forward her head snapped up and their eyes met.

It was like the world had frozen, trapped in the ocean of her blue eyes. Suddenly this random girl was the only thing that mattered—her smile, her happiness, her life was now of the utmost importance. This stranger had in an instant removed all memories of Taita, someone whom a day ago Klaus would have readily declared himself in love with.

The blonde's eyes held no fear, only wonder, and as curiosity took the better of her she took a step forward. There was no sense of predator and prey between them, but before Klaus could relieve any of the distance between them and do what his instincts were telling him to do, a door creaked and the spell was broken.

"Caroline, come back inside before you catch your death." A worried mother called from inside the home.

"Yes, Mama" she mumbled, walking back inside. When she turned around to get one last glimpse of the wolf he was gone.

For weeks the two only dreamed of each other. Going crazy with a need neither of them understood. Whilst Caroline may have had no inclination of the situation, Klaus had the upper hand. The boy dodged Mikael at every corner, and collected as much information about his kind as he could. It wasn't long before he knew exactly what was happening—he had a mate.

Not just any mate, but a beautiful, brave, and strong one. Someone whom, although he had quite literally only seen a glance of her, he could see an eternity with.

When the next full moon came Klaus was ready. The pain was nothing compared to the excitement he felt at the prospect of seeing his mate, his Caroline, again. Following the same pull that had brought him to her the first time, Klaus arrived at her bedroom window and spent the night listening the the steady beat of her heart.

If any one asked, Klaus was not a coward, but he couldn't seem to find the ability to talk to his blonde beauty. She knew he was there, but as months went on, the closest he ever got to claiming her as his own was sleeping below her bedroom window.

One full moon Klaus barely had the energy to complete the transition–the day before had been long and strenuous, Mikael and Ester were obviously up to something, and the stress of their secret had been taken out on Klaus's back—repeatedly. The calm feeling that came with being around Caroline lulled Klaus to sleep and before he knew it, the morning sun was shining upon his bear back.

"Do you make it a habit of sleeping naked just outside of an unwedded girl's home?" A voice asked—the very voice that had been filling his dreams since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"My apologies." Klaus mumbled unable to meet her gaze. Of all the ways he could of officially met her, it had to be on that made him look like some sort of unmanned schlepper.

"It's okay." Caroline said softly, her hand automatically going to his back where the markings of the lashing—some as fresh as the day before—were clearly evident. "Here," she continued throwing some trousers at him and a shirt, "they were my father's, they'll be loose but it's the best we could do."

Klaus grunted his thanks and quickly got dressed. How was he supposed to explain that she was exactly where he was supposed to be?

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, my mother assured me that–" when their eyes met Caroline froze.

She knew it was crazy, after all men who turned into wolves were things of legends. The eyes looking back at here were identical to the ones she saw every full moon watching her from afar. For whatever reason, there was an undying truth that flooded Caroline's mind—this man was the wolf.

Klaus watched as the confusion and disbelief danced across her features. Somehow Klaus knew that a part of her understood–knew what he was, what they were.

With a deep breath he steadied himself. Klaus would need all the courage he possessed to explain who he was and what she meant to him. The fear of her rejection would be enough to scare even the bravest solider, but it was a risk Klaus knew he had to take.

Deciding to start simple, Klaus gave her a lopsided smile as he stepped forward and took one of her hands in his, before he whispered the two words he'd been dying to say for six months.

"Hello, Caroline."


	4. Villagers II

_Originally Published: June 2nd, 2014_

**Villager II**

**This is part two of the Villagers drabble as requested by craccolaqueen, klarolineforevermine, and seriouslymilady. There could be a part three of this drabble, but only if there is interest. Thank you all, writing becomes easier and easier as your kind words alleviate the grief from my heart. Thank you all and I hope you find joy in this continuation of Villagers**

"Have you ever felt so happy that you could die?" The blonde asked as they walked through their favorite meadow, watching the birds fly overhead.

"With you?" Klaus asked taking her into his arms, "Absolutely."

As he peppered kisses on Caroline's neck she giggled and tried to squirm free, "Mr. Mikaelson!" she squealed, "I hardly think this is appropriate."

"I suppose not" Klaus sighed, stealing one last kiss before releasing her.

The past month since their official meeting had been filled with nothing but bliss. Their future seemed completely secure–even if Klaus did not want to bring Caroline into his world as his wife knowing that it would mean she had to deal with Mikael.

Something was brewing, Klaus could feel it. Ester was barely sleeping, she was worse now than she was when Henrik died. Mikael always had a dodgy look in his eye, and he was oddly protective of his children–even Klaus–as of late.

"What is it?" Caroline asked noticing her companions sudden tense demeanor.

"Nothing, just" Klaus paused searching for the words, "do you ever get the feeling as if everything is about to change?"

"Change isn't always bad" Caroline said, her optimistic side bubbling to the surface.

"I just don't want to lose what I have." Taking her face in his hand, Klaus made sure his mate was looking at him, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Caroline and I will be damned if I lose you."

Caroline leaned into his touch, "I feel the same."

Klaus brushed his lips against her and then sighed as he looked up to the retreating sun.

"I have to go, I shall see you soon." Klaus promised squeezing Caroline's hands in his before running off.

At home Klaus's siblings had noticed a change in him. Ester and Mikael may have been in their own little world, but the rest of the Mikaelsons had nothing better to do than invade their brother's privacy.

"Someone particularly intriguing warming your bed, Nik?" Kol asked, a little too loudly. He had yet to grow out of the immature phase of a twelve year old boy, and at this point it seemed like he never would.

When Klaus ignored him, Rebekah added, "whoever it is, I don't like her. She's taking away from my time with you." Jealousy was one of the strongest aspects of the only female Mikaelson.

"I think it's wonderful that Niklaus has found someone to share his heart with." Finn said, with a dreamy look on his face–always a believer in true love.

"I don't think it is any of our business." Elijah, the image of morality, said as he walked through the room.

Klaus smirked to himself. Caroline was, for now, his secret to keep, but it still warmed the werewolf's heart to think of his siblings bickering. A large part of him knew that nothing would ever change between the five remaining Mikaelson.

Esther came in carrying a strange assortment of drinks and foods, saying "drink up, my children, tonight will be a night to remember."

How right she was.

—-

Klaus awoke to a dull, but persistent, thirst. The strain on his body was trying to lull him to sleep, but he felt the need to check on Rebekah. What had transpired in the past few hours should have left them in their graves, yet here he was.

The two Mikaelsons sat confused and when Mikael entered they drank what he gave them. None of it making sense until Ester sat them down to explain what she'd done.

Vampires. Immortality. An eternity with Caroline. It was all Klaus could think about.

He waited until morning to tell his mate the news. Running with all of his new found speed, he found her out in the meadows picking flowers.

"Caroline" he called swooping her into his arms and spinning her around, enjoying the musical sound of her laughter.

"Hi." she choked out when he finally put her down.

Klaus kissed her on the cheek and then began to explain what had happened the night before.

Caroline hummed in response. She was still unsure of the world she'd been brought into–one of werewolves and witches–but she was willing to muddle her way through for Klaus.

As Klaus went on to explain the implications of the spell–how he was practically immortal, Caroline felt her heart sink.

"We can spend forever together." Klaus said, sounding like the happiest man alive.

"Klaus–" she began.

"We could see the world, and never have to worry about growing old."

Caroline could see that Klaus had this all mapped out in his head, but there was one problem.

"I don't want to live forever." If it hadn't been for Klaus's new and improved hearing he never would have heard her confession.

"Caroline, I can't go on without you."

"I know, but it's not natural–it's not the way things are supposed to be. I want to grow old and have a family. I want to make you happy, but can't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright love." Klaus said taking her into his arms hating to see her upset over anything, "You do have plenty time to change your mind."

"I won't" she whispered thinking of her father's lessons on life and humanity. She couldn't become immortal, she may want to be with Klaus, but every moment of that existence would be going against everything her father had ever taught her. She would become a disgrace to her father's memory.

"Then I will do the best I can to ensure your happiness, because I love you."

Caroline froze. Love. It was the one thing she never thought she would have. But, here Klaus was, a suddenly all powerful immortal, trusting her, respecting her, and now loving her.

"I love you too" She said jumping up to crash her lips onto his.

It was in their meadow that Klaus claimed her for the first, second, and third time that morning.

* * *

It was easy at first to pretend as though nothing had changed. Klaus tried at least once a day to convince Caroline that she should join him–he had hope that she would let him turn her willingly eventually and that was enough for him to pretend that he was okay with her decision.

When the first full moon of Klaus's vampirism dawned, the truth came out. Mikael was enlightened on the true paternity of Niklaus, and Ester would cast yet another life changing spell.

With his werewolf side repressed Klaus felt empty, like a part of him had not only died, but had been ripped away leaving nothing but a dull ache. He needed Caroline now more than ever and the thought that she didn't want to spend an eternity with him was eating away at his insides.

Without his wolf side, Klaus felt bare and paranoid. The world was out to get him and if he didn't find a safe place soon he would die in flames.

That was why he had to do it. Not just because he loved her, but because he needed her.

She had pleaded for him not to. She said he would regret it. Did she not know that it was better to ask forgiveness than to seek permission? Losing her would be the only thing he could ever regret.

Little did he know that the second he broke her neck and turned him into a monster like himself that's exactly what happened. Klaus lost Caroline the second her heart stopped beating.


	5. Villagers III

_Originally Published: August 28th, 2014_

**Villagers III**

**As requested by seriouslymilady. shesfulloflight, and kataccolaforever here is a third installment of the villager drabbles. It has been a long while, but here it is. If you haven't read either part one or two it may be a tad hard to follow. I hope you all enjoy this drabble. For those who read the Vampire Diaries as novels, I hope you like the reference I put in here.**

A thousand years. A thousands years feeling empty. Alone. Incomplete. A thousand years without Caroline.

He'd fought and killed. He'd grown angry and fallen into despair. There was not a corner of the Earth that he had left unturned, but Caroline was nowhere to be found.

If he'd been in touch with his werewolf side finding her would have been a natural instinct, but since his mother's cure Klaus suffered nearly all the drawbacks of his werewolf heritage without any of the power.

His need for his mate drove him near mad. After the first century he grew used to the ache and instead of the increasing agony there was just a dull need.

That was nearly worse. At least when he lost nearly every inch of his own mind he knew Caroline was out there–that she even existed to begin with. Without the pain it was like she was simply a dream that was never meant to be.

Little did Klaus know that Caroline was right under his nose. After one hundred years as a vampire Caroline heard rumors of the original who was losing his mind, and from the knowledge she'd gathered on the werewolf species, she knew it was her fault. When he had turned her against her will she couldn't take it. After several months with her emotions heightened she understood his impulsivity, and would have been willing to forgive him had it not been for the horrors she was greeted with when she came home.

Her entire village. Her family. Dead.

Their bodies were long left cold, their blood drained. Caroline searched through the wreckage that had once been her childhood home until she found a blonde woman who had given her her eyes. She was sure her sobbing could've been heard in the heavens above. Klaus and his kind had killed the only person who ever truly loved her.

For decades she hid from him. Wandered the Earth searching for answers; for purpose. She made powerful allies and saw great beauty. Eventually her initial anger dissipated, and when she heard of the state Klaus was in she knew that their distance was slowly killing him.

Unready to be with him in the same way she had when she was human, she came up with a compromise. Using multiple glamour spells provided to her by the witches she'd befriended in her immortal life, Caroline spent her days right under Klaus's nose. Allowing him to keep his sanity without keeping her.

Some years she was a servant, others just a member of the village he was staying in. The longer she watched him the less she saw of the Nik she once loved. This was Klaus, a monster, a killer.

There had only been one time when she interfered with his life. Five hundred years ago when Katerina was trying to escape. Not only had the girl been innocent, but had Klaus succeeded he'd be able to easier hunt her down and she would no longer be able to live the life she'd become accustomed to.

Caroline had skewed the trail. Masking Katherine's sent so that the then human girl had a chance.

Seventeen years ago, Caroline learned of a new doppelgänger. She left New York, which was Niklaus's place of residence at the time, and moved to Mystic Falls. This new Petrova would need better protection than the last.

Through the years Caroline watched Elena grow. At first she was the red headed babysitter who let the three year old child have a cookie before dinner. Then she was the hippy band chick that tried to teach an uninterested 8 year old how to play guitar. Over the years she was Elena's ballet teacher, tutor, babysitter, school teacher, and eventually friend.

When the Salvatores came to town things took a turn for the worse, but still Caroline did the best she could to play docile. She stayed low and saved Elena when she could and killed those who targeted her on a daily basis.

The Salvatore brothers knew nothing of the doppelgänger's importance to Klaus. Men and women of all species were after her trying to capture her so that she could be used as the ultimate ingredient to break a pointless curse.

No man, especially one as far gone as Klaus, should have all that power. Caroline had spent seventeen years delaying the inevitable, and when Klaus finally graced Mystic Falls with his presence all Hell broke loose.

Elijah was trying to kill Niklaus, people were lost, and Elena's aunt Jenna was turned. To top it all off the morning before Elena was to be sacrificed, Damon Salvatore pushed his blood down her throat.

Forced to become a vampire Elena wept.

Years ago Caroline had suffered a similar fate and that was the last thing she'd ever want to see anyone else go though–especially not a girl whom she'd practically raised. A child to her like the one she could never have–a dream that died when Klaus snapped her neck.

Years of avoidance and hiding must come to an end; Caroline knew what she had to do. There was no way Klaus would ever postpone the ritual, at least not without good reason.

When he came to take Elena, Caroline followed him. A pain ran through her heart when she saw where he planned on sacrificing three people for his own good–a clearing that had once been a meadow, their meadow. The place where she fell in love with him, the place where she first laid with him, was now marred by selfishness. It all seemed oddly fitting that Caroline should return to him in the same place she'd left him.

From her hiding spot within the trees Caroline watched as Klaus killed Jules. That werewolf had tried numerous times to harm Elena, and needed to be dealt with. After Jules heart was removed from her chest, Caroline began to step forward, when a particular Salvatore brother stopped her in her tracks. Stefan.

He was good-hearted and blinded by love, willing to trade his life for Jenna's in order to keep Elena's life intact. Little did he know of the importance he held to Niklaus, Caroline had been in the club during the 20's when the two first hit it off. There was no way in Hell that Klaus would allow Stefan to die by his own hand just yet.

Knowing there was no other option Caroline stepped forward.

For years she'd borrowed the faces of others and just as she was about to tear off her medallion and reveal herself, she heard Elena cry out her name: "Meredith."

So many lies had come from Caroline that she knew her betrayal would sting, but it was the only way to save Elena's life. In a second Klaus was in front of her ready to snap her neck, yet again.

"Hello, Niklaus." Caroline said, echoing the tone he'd used when they first met.

That seemed to throw him for a second, "Who are you?" he asked. Focusing on her unfamiliar face he tried to place the feeling of belonging he saw when he looked at her.

The creature in front of him was rather odd. Klaus had become accustomed to people cowering in fear at the sight of him, yet he just seemed to make this Meredith sad.

Tearing the chain that had been around her neck from a thousand years Caroline closed her eyes as she heard the gasps from around the field.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered, drinking in every detail of her face for the first time in a thousand years.

"I see you've been busy." she said as she circled around him, gesturing to the fiery circled that scarred the land they ounce loved.

"None of this would've happened, love, had you not left me." Klaus's tone was cold, he trying to distance himself from the pain Caroline had caused him

Letting out a sigh Caroline did a quick prayer that everything would turn out as plan, for now that he'd seen her, Klaus would never let her go.

"I need you to stop the sacrifice." Her voice was strong, but her heart was weak. Klaus gave her a calculating look.

"And what would you give me in return, sweetheart." he asked, and Caroline smirked, knowing she had him exactly where she needed him.

As desperate as he was to become a hybrid, he'd always put Caroline first.

"Me," stepping forwards so she was right in front of him she continued, "I will never leave you again, I'll give you a second chance to show me that the man I love is still here."

Klaus looked away, "He died the moment you left me."

"If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. If I die you'll lose what's left of your mind. You know the consequences of losing a mate all too well."

"You wouldn't–" Klaus began in his usual threatening tone,

"Only the weak fear death, Niklaus. If you do not give Elena a chance to live a human life, if you take that choice away from her as you did me, I will have no problem pushing a stake through my own heart."

"I won't let you." he vowed.

"You couldn't find me for a thousand years, what makes you think you'll be able to stop me from ending my own life?"

Klaus stiffened, he was not used to being backed into a corner, especially not by his mate who valued kindness and understanding above all else.

"Elena will die either way, whether it is tonight or next month."

Caroline shook her head, "you know as well as I that Elijah's elixir will save her life."

"The ritual says she must die."

"Ah, but not that she must stay dead." Caroline reminded him, a thousand years of knowledge and experience crept into her voice, showing her true age, "this is the last of the doppelgängers if you kill her there is no going back should you need her again."

A life as a tool in Klaus's hands was one of the last things Caroline wanted for Elena, but it was better than dead.

"Alright," he whispered slightly defeated before his eyes met her's with a new fire, "but should you betray me I will kill every man, woman, and child in this town."

Caroline took his hand in hers, "I won't." she promised.

"You have one month," he said to the remaining people in the field, "if you leave Mystic Falls I will hunt you down, and I promise to not be as forgive as I am now."

Then using all of his strength and speed he brought Caroline back to his temporary home so they could begin their forced forever together.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I copy these directly from my tumblr, so if you're wondering why the author's notes in the beginning don't make any sense that's why. If you ever had a drabble request my blog is called Klaroline Affinity and the URL is the same as this account (shakespeariannerd)._

_-ShakespearianNerd_


	6. Senioritis

_Originally Posted: February 20th, 2016_

**Senioritis**

**An anonymous request read: _"klaroline drabble where they are dating secretly and he texts her during class then hot smutty makeout in janitors closet or bathroom."_It's been too long since I last got a drabble request so thank you. Not exactly sure that I can pull off the smutty, but I tried. And as my favorite philosopher, Homer Simpson, once said "trying is the first step towards failure." Hope this is what you wanted. Thanks again for finding your way into my inbox! (Spoiler alert I am a bit of a math geek. So that explains that.)**

Caroline's senior year of high school should've been a breeze. She'd died, her father had died, and a few of her closest friends had died. Really, what was a calculus test compared to fangs and sudden immortality? There shouldn't be anything that high school could throw at her that her "afterlife" hadn't already tried.

As Caroline adjusted to life as a vampire the exciting became even more exhilarating and the mundane became even more excruciating. Even so–of all the things vampires were able to overcome–you'd think senioritis wouldn't pose a threat. And yet Caroline was looking at the prospect of having the first A- other high school career. Junior year her best friend since pre-k was being used as part of a creepy hybrid sacrifice and Caroline had maintained her 4.0 without blinking an eye, but now her attention seemed to be focused…elsewhere.

Okay, so maybe blaming senioritis was unfair. Her extracurriculars lately have become more R rated than usual, but in her defense Tyler had never really helped her with her vampire urges.

A girl had needs, okay? Or at least that's what she told herself the first time she'd fallen into bed with Klaus Mikaelson.

In the beginning playing the distraction had been fun. It was nice to step outside of the usual Mystic Falls norm. She'd enjoyed flirting harmlessly and being able to let loose a little. After all, at the end of the day what could an original hybrid really want with a small town pageant queen?

Unfortunately, Caroline could only pretend for so long. After the distraction phase of their relationship ended, she'd comforted herself by saying, "it's not really that bad. You don't really like him, it's just nice to feel wanted."

Eventually Caroline went from wanting him to want her, to actually wanting him.

"This is a one time thing, just to get you out of my system," she'd told him while rolling around in his excessively large bed.

He just smirked in response, knowing she was wrong. And she was.

For the past few weeks they'd kept everything a secret. Not even his siblings, with their annoyingly good hearing, knew that Caroline was the one putting the extra bounce in the original hybrid's step.

Funny, in the beginning she'd been the one trying to distract him, but now it was exactly the other way around and today was a prime example of that.

It's Thursday during third her period calculus class when he decides to break one of her most sacred relationship rules.

No texting during class. Valedictorians don't get distracted by boyfriends.

**Klaus, 12:45 PM:**

_Hello, love._

**Caroline, 12:46 PM:**

_I'm in class._

She gives him the benefit of a doubt, maybe her forgot. He is like ancient, and dementia is a thing.

**Klaus, 12:46 PM:**

_I know._

Of course he does.

**Caroline, 12:48 PM:**

_You know I'm practically failing calc. I don't have time for your annoying-hybrid ass right now._

Coughing the teacher sends her a look and she quickly apologizes, putting her phone in her pocket. She can feel it buzzing and as stubborn as she is, she can't hold herself back from checking his reply.

**Klaus, 12:48 PM:**

_You know as well as I, love, that an A- is not anywhere close to failing._

**Klaus, 12:48 PM:**

_Although, I'd be happy to give you some one on one tutoring sessions, if you're interested._

**Klaus 12:49 PM:**

_Also, you didn't find my ass all that annoying when you were ogling it this morning from across the grill._

**Caroline 12:56 PM:**

_I don't ogle._

**Klaus, 12:56 PM:**

_If that's what you have to tell yourself…_

**Caroline, 12:57:**

_I don't!_

**Klaus, 12:58 PM:**

_It's nothing to be ashamed of. I can't keep my eyes off you either. Especially when you're rolling out of my bed, completely ravished._

Blunt and to the point. Caroline really shouldn't expect anything else from Klaus at this point, but still she can't help the fact that her heart's beginning to beat a little faster.

Klaus follows up his previous text by, of course, playing innocent.

**Klaus, 1:00 PM:**

_What are you learning right now in class?_

**Caroline, 1:00 PM:**

_Integrals._

**Klaus. 1:01 PM:**

_Perhaps I can be of some assistance, I seem to be rather adept at finding just the right area under a curve. _

Caroline stifles a laugh and the students around her look at her funny.

**Caroline 1:03 PM:**

_No._

**Klaus, 1:03 PM:**

_No, what?_

**Caroline 1:04 PM:**

_I know what you're doing and I'm busy, I have class and I value my education too much to let you steer me off course._

**Klaus, 1:05 PM:**

_How many times do I have to tell you, love? You're a vampire, human things don't matter anymore._

**Caroline, 1:06 PM:**

_I'm ignoring you now_

With that last text she turns her phone off, but she should've known better. After how she left this morning, Klaus wasn't about to let her off the hook easy.

Usually, Caroline keeps things nice and tidy. She doesn't sleep over on weeknights and she doesn't start things she can't finish.

This morning she'd broken both of those rules. She was so tired and Klaus's bed was so comfortable…long story short she left Klaus wanting more while she ran out the door trying her hardest not to get, yet another, tardy on her record.

That explained why Klaus chose to play dirty.

Due to their–at times excessive–blood sharing habits, they had a connection which was hard to explain. There were times when they could feel one another's emotions. Other times they could see things the other was thinking and right now Klaus was thinking some rather impure thoughts.

Trying to scribble down notes on how to find the area between two curves was extremely difficult when her body was reacting to images of Klaus's teeth scraping down breasts or his tongue bringing her to near bliss.

Trying to block him out, she could feel her body growing hotter and hotter, only to be held back from release–not that she really wanted to have an orgasm in the middle of a math lesson.

Standing up quickly, she makes up a lame excuse about it being her time of the month to the teacher who–being in possession of a Y chromosome–has no idea how to react to her admission and waves her off without second thought.

Turning on her phone, she shoots Klaus a text.

**Caroline 1:22 PM:**

_Upstairs bathroom. You have ten minutes._

**Klaus 1:31 PM:**

_All I need is five._


End file.
